Meant To Be
by Pandahhh
Summary: Isabella Carter is the oldest of five kids. That wasn't too big of a deal until her mother died and her father decided to live at work. Now, Isabella has to take care of her siblings and live a normal teenage life. It isn't too hard until one fateful night causes her to start talking to her longtime crush. Now she has to figure out her friendship with him, but could it be more?
1. Chapter 1

**So I started a new story and I really like it. I'm still working on Changes but I wanted to get this up before I posted the next chapter for that. I really hope everyone enjoys it!**

**I do NOT own Teen Wolf, only my OCs.**

**Isabella's POV**

I woke up to my phone blaring in my ear. I jolted awake and scrambled around my room trying to find my phone so it didn't wake up the kids. Without even looking at the caller id, I answered it with a frustrated groan.

"Hello?" I said standing up to turn the light on.

"Hi Isabella," the sheriff's voice said to me.

"What did he do now?" I said with an exasperated sigh. I started to get dressed knowing I would have to go pick Jake up from one of his misadventures.

"I found him in the woods looking for a dead body," Sheriff Stilinski said with a sigh.

I sighed, "Okay, where do I need to get him from?"

"We are by the old Hale house," he said and I could finally hear the noise in the background of the phone call.

"I'm on my way," I said hanging up.

While I was on the phone, I had put a shirt on over my sports bra and had fixed my hair. I walked to Lizzie's room to make sure she was still asleep, which she was. I walked down the hall further to Max and Charlie's room where they were both sound asleep. I quietly walked down the hall and down the stairs. I quietly closed the door and raced to my car. I drove to where I expected the sheriff to be with my delinquent brother. I pulled up next to the sheriff's cruiser and saw my brother in the backseat. He smiled sheepishly at me. I rolled my eyes and got out of my car. I saw the sheriff talking to someone else by the other cruisers. As I got closer, I saw that it was Stiles.

"Am I interrupting something?" I said when I got in ear shot of the two men.

Stiles looked flustered and waved awkwardly. His dad turned around and rolled his eyes at his son.

"Hello Isabella," he said with a sympathetic smile.

"Hi sheriff Stilinski," I said awkwardly, "Thank you for calling me, again."

"I'm not about to let him go to jail for something my own son was doing," he said with a slight laugh.

I looked past him at Stiles who was watching our conversation, "Did one of you at least find a dead body?"

He snorted, "Unfortunately or I guess fortunately depending on how you look at it, I mean I would say unfortunately but you could say fortunately…no we didn't."

His father sighed, "Let's go get Jake. Stiles, go home."

"See you tomorrow, Stiles," I said with a wave.

"Yeah, right. Tomorrow, school. Right…um…see you tomorrow," he rambled.

The sheriff and I walked over to his cruiser where my brother was still sitting in the back. He looked upset at himself but I could see that he wasn't handcuffed which I was relieved about. The sheriff opened the door and Jake moved to get out. I stopped him before he could though.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" he asked frustrated.

"I'll give you two a minute," the sheriff said.

"Thank you sheriff," I said. I looked pointedly at Jake.

He rolled his eyes, "Thank you for not taking me to the station."

"No problem," the sheriff said as he walked away.

"What the hell, Jake?" I screamed at him.

"Dude, lower your voice. You sound crazy," he said as he pushed past me, out of the cruiser and towards my car.

I huffed and got in the drivers side. I buckled and started the car. I looked at Jake expectantly but of course he wasn't going to talk to me first.

"Well, where are your partners in crime?" I asked as I pulled away from the side of the road.

"They didn't get caught," he grumbled.

"Why am I not surprised?" I groaned, "What were you even doing in the woods?"

"I was looking for a dead body," he mumbled.

I snorted, "I know you Jake and there was no way in hell that you were going to look for a dead body in the middle of the night. You can't even watch crime shows because you can't handle morgue scenes."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. Ryan, Chris, and I were hanging out in the woods."

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Smoking pot," he mumbled.

"Seriously? You promised you stopped, Jake!" I screeched.

"Well I did but then I started up again," he mumbled.

"You know the sheriff isn't going to let you off the hook every time you fuck up right?" I said trying to reason with him.

"What?" he asked in mock surprise, "They don't give an unlimited amount of free passes to kids whose moms die?"

I glared at him, "You have four other siblings who lost their mom too, ya know?"

"Whatever," he grumbled crossing his arms, his signature sign that he was annoyed with me.

"Seriously, you aren't even 15 yet and you have more marks on your record than most 30 year olds," I explained pushing forward.

"Fine, you want me to behave or something?" he shouted.

"Yes! I don't want to have to wake up in the middle of the night to pick you up from the police station or the forest preserve. You start high school tomorrow. You should be stressing about classes and girls, not getting high with your dumbass friends while the police have a search party!" I shouted back.

"That Stiles kid was actually looking for the dead body, not me!" he argued.

"He isn't my brother so I don't give a shit, Jake!" I shouted back, "This is the last time that I will not tell dad. You know what his threat was the last time he found out."

We both remembered vividly our father's threat when the principal of Beacon Hills Middle School found a switch blade in Jake's locker. He threatened to send him to boot camp. That was the first time he ever got in trouble. That was the week after mom died, a year ago today. He has been doing shit like this for the past year. I was on first name basis with the sheriff. I had more recent calls from him than from any of my actual friends, not that I had many. I was sick of being his mom, I already had to be the mom of three other kids that weren't mine.

"Fine, I promise. Starting tomorrow, I will behave," he said getting out of the car.

I sighed, "That's all I'm asking for."

We both went upstairs and to our respective rooms. I walked into my room and found Lizzie, Charlie, and Max sitting on my bed. They were all struggling to stay awake.

"Guys, what are you doing up?" I asked joining them on my bed.

"We heard you leave," Max explained.

"I heard you leave, so I went to wake up Max. Charlie was already awake when I walked into the room," Lizzie explained.

"Okay, well tomorrow is a big day for everyone so let's go back to bed," I said taking a half asleep Charlie from Lizzie.

"I know! I start third grade!" Lizzie yelled running to her room.

"I don't want to start school again. Middle school sucks," Max whined.

"Typical teenager," I mumbled. Max had recently turned 12 and it had been a rough time for everyone.

"I heard that," he sang as he went to his bed.

I smiled, I put Charlie into his bed and he opened his eyes.

"Iz," he said sleepily.

"Hey buddy," I said kissing his forehead.

"Is Jake otay?" he asked his eyes getting wide.

"He is fine. He is sleeping like you should be," I said with a smile.

"Otay, night night," he said curling into himself.

"Goodnight boys," I said leaving the room.

I went into my room and collapsed on my bed without even taking my shoes off. I was surprised when I woke up two hours later to my alarm. I was surprisingly well rested so I decided to start getting ready. I looked in the mirror and my hair looked like it always did. My dirty blonde hair was in ringlets but the recently dyed purple tips were what made me happy. I had gotten them dyed about a week prior and they still looked brand new. I loved it. It was so me yet so not me that it helped me with the whole finding myself thing.

I put on dark skinny jeans and a red, blue, and yellow plaid button up shirt. I slipped on my brown motorcycle boots and headed down the stairs. I started getting everything out for breakfast. Lizzie came barreling down the stairs shortly after. I looked up and saw that she had two outfits in her hands.

"What do I wear?! I don't have any cool clothes. Everyone is going to think I'm a loser!" she whined.

"Okay, take a breath. What kind of impression do you want to give?" I asked approaching her.

"I just want to look cool," she whined frowning.

"Then wear your red skinny jeans, your gray sweater, and your black boots," I said softly.

"That's perfect! Thanks Izzy!" she exclaimed running back upstairs.

I shook my head and went back to grabbing the boxes of cereal. I started to make coffee for myself. I got the bowls out and set them up on the counter. I turned around and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Charlie won't get out of bed," I heard Max say behind me.

I turned around and saw that he was all ready for school, "Are you excited?"

"To go back to school with a bunch of kids I hate? Not really," he groaned as he grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal.

"Have a positive attitude. It could be fun, you never know," I said moving towards the stairs.

When I got upstairs, I walked down the hallway to Charlie and Max's room. I passed my dad's room and quickly peeked through the open door. He wasn't home which meant that he had taken another shift at the hospital and wasn't going to be home until early evening. I groaned and headed further down the hallway. I went into the boys' room and saw Charlie sitting in his bed pouting.

"Hey buddy. You ready for today?" I asked sitting next to him.

"No," he said crossing his arms, "I don't wanna go."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Max says that middle school sucks and I don't want to go somewhere that sucks," he said pouting.

I laughed, "Charlie, you aren't going to middle school. You are going to preschool and then you are going to Mrs. Moore's house to hang out with Emily and Lucy."

His eyes got wide, "I'm not going to middle school?"

I shook my head, "Nope. So you ready to start the day?"

He nodded and climbed out of his bed. I got up and left the room. I went to check on Lizzie because I knew that she would take forever. Surprisingly, she was already downstairs arguing with Max. I groaned and ran down the stairs. Max and Lizzie were fighting over a box of cereal while Jake sat at the table behind them watching.

"Really? You couldn't have broken them up?" I asked Jake.

"Not my problem," he said eating his cereal.

"Guys!" I yelled. They stopped and turned to face me, "There is enough cereal for everyone. Eat your breakfast and finish getting ready for school. We can't be late on the first day."

They reluctantly separated. Max gave Lizzie the box of cereal and went upstairs to finish getting ready. Jake took his bowl to the sink and rinsed it out. Charlie came running down the stairs. He was wearing a bright red Spider-Man t-shirt and jean shorts. He ran over to Jake who picked him up and helped him get his shoes on. I finished getting ready myself. By the time I came back into the kitchen from getting my backpack out of the living room, everyone was ready to go.

"To the car," I said pointing to the door.

They all raced to the car but it was no point. As the second oldest, and the last to be dropped off, Jake rode shotgun. Charlie was only 4 so he still had a carseat. Lizzie might have been 8 but she was too small to not have a booster. That left Max to be in the middle, in most aspects of life, since he was 12, he was too old for a booster but he was the first one to get dropped off so he didn't get shotgun. They were all in their seats by the time I got to the car.

I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Beacon Hills Middle School. Max complained the whole time about how he wished he was in high school and how stupid his classmates were. Jake laughed at everything he said, probably agreeing with every word. Because we lived in town, it was a relatively short drive to all of the schools. We pulled into the parking lot and Max jumped out of the car. He ran over to a group of boys and high fived all of them. I rolled my eyes but smiled. Typical boy.

Next stop was Beacon Hills Elementary. Lizzie was being surprisingly quiet but when I looked in the rearview mirror, I realized why. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she had seen a ghost. I nudged Jake who looked mad at first but when I nodded my head in Lizzie's direction, he got my hint.

"So Liz, you excited for school?" he asked.

"No," she mumbled.

"Are you nervous?" he asked her again.

She was quiet for a moment, "What if people bring up mom?"

Jake looked at me with wide eyes. I looked back at him with probably the same expression. He was quiet for a moment and then shrugged.

"If anyone brings up mom, tell them that you miss her but you don't want to talk about it and if they bring it up again, tell a teacher," he said diplomatically.

"Okay. Thanks Jake," she said smiling now.

We had to park the car at the elementary school because it was Charlie's first day at any school and I had promised him that I would walk him into the class. Lizzie climbed out of the car and ran towards the building. I got out and helped Charlie get out of his seat. Jake stayed in the car which didn't surprise me cause the only kids he liked were the ones he was related to. I walked with Charlie into the building. We found his classroom and I went in with him to meet the teacher. She looked incredibly young so I assumed that she was new.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Carter. I'm Charlie Carter's older sister," I said introducing myself to the teacher.

"It's nice to meet you," she said shaking my hand, "Could your parents not come today?"

"Actually, our mom died last year and our dad had work this morning," I explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just moved here and I haven't looked at all of the kids' files," she said sympathetically.

"It's okay," I shrugged it off, "I should warn you though, Charlie has four older siblings so he isn't very good with sharing. He gets kind of…aggressive I guess you would say, when he doesn't get his way. We have been working on it all summer and he has gotten a little bit better but I haven't really witnessed him interacting with kids his own age."

She looked surprised when I said this, probably because I changed the subject so quickly, but she nodded and said, "Thank you for telling me. It was very nice to meet you."

I nodded, "You too," I looked around the room for Charlie and I found him standing by a desk watching the other kids, "Bye Charlie!"

He looked up, startled, and ran over to me, "Bye Iz, have fun at school!"

I hugged him, "You too. I will see you at 3:30 sharp okay?"

He nodded and went back to his spot by the desks. I walked out of the classroom and back the same way I had come. I walked out the door and to the car where Jake was listening to angry rap music. I got in the drivers side and quickly turned the music down. He glared at me but didn't say anything. We rode in silence until he decided to break it.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said quietly.

I didn't say anything. I didn't have to. He knew that I believed him but I was not going to trust him until he proved that he was changing.

"I'm going to try out for Lacrosse again," he said catching my attention.

He was the star player in middle school but didn't play last year because of mom. I looked at him surprised.

"When are tryouts?" I asked.

"All this week. They start tonight," he explained.

"When did you decide this?" I asked not looking at him.

"I had been thinking about it but last night made me decide," I looked at him confused, "I want to clean up my act. You were right to yell at me. If I'm on the team, I can't smoke cause of drug tests, I can get my aggression out in a positive way, and I can be a part of something good."

I nodded, "I'm glad you thought about this."

"Do you think you could bring the kids to try outs after school today?" he asked quietly, "I want to show them what I can do. Maybe teach Max."

"Of course," I said with a smile.

Luckily we had just pulled into the parking lot. When I parked the car, Jake climbed out and headed toward the freshmen wing. I hesitated but then got out and headed toward my locker. I walked up to the building and passed all the kids in my class on the sides of the sidewalk. Everyone was saying hi to people that hadn't seen all summer but of course, no one was saying hi to me. After last year, I didn't have a lot of friends left. Taking care of four kids kind of take away from your free time. I used to be friends with Lydia and the popular crowd but not so much anymore. Danny and I were still close but I never forced him to hang out with me or anything. Lydia kind of hated me because of what happened with Jackson and Jackson, well he was just an asshole.

I was lost in my thoughts and didn't see that there was a person standing in the middle of the sidewalk. I crashed into them and hit my head on their head.

"Holy shit!" I mumbled grabbing my head.

"Oh my god, Isabella?" I hears a lovely voice say.

I opened my eyes and saw Stiles, "Oh, hi Stiles."

"Are you okay?" he asked me with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm –I'm fine," I stuttered.

"I like your hair," he said reaching out and touching the ends of my hair.

I blushed at the sudden contact. I was so surprised, I didn't expect him to be ballsy or anything like that. He seemed to misjudge my reaction as me disliking it which was the complete opposite. He pulled his hand away.

"Sorry, I don't know why I did that," he said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"It's okay," I said with a slight laugh, "Did you get in any more trouble last night?"

"How do you know about last night?" Scott asked from behind him. I didn't even see him there and I suddenly felt embarrassed about my moment with Stiles.

"My delinquent brother was in the woods getting high but your dad assumed that he was looking for a dead body. He called me and I came to get Jake and interrupted Stiles getting lectured," I explained.

"Oh," Scott said surprised.

"You two are on the lacrosse team right?" I asked getting an idea.

Stiles snorted, "I mean we warm the bench but yeah. Why?"

"Jake is going to try out. He hasn't played in over a year," I said softly. I shook my head, "Anyway I was wondering if you guys could keep an eye out for him? It would really mean a lot to me if you would."

"Of course!" Stiles exclaimed, "I mean, yeah. We can do that."

"Great," I said with a smile, "I will see you guys later then."

"Yeah," Stiles said with a grin, "See ya later, Isabella."

"Later," Scott said.

I continued my walk to my locker. I cannot believe that after living in the same town my entire life, going to the same school as Stiles my whole life, I have talked to him more in the past 24 hours than ever before. I have always watched him from afar. My secret crush I guess you would say. Everyone knows that he is in love with Lydia though, ever since she moved here in third grade.

**Stiles' POV**

"Dude," I whispered to Scott as Isabella walked away from us. I watched her enter the building, she was walking like she was trying to hide herself. I never understood that about her. She is so beautiful and smart but she doesn't want anyone to know that.

"I can't believe you grabbed her hair," Scott said with a snort.

"Shut up," I grumbled as I started walking toward the school, "Why do you think she talked to us?"

"Well you stepped on her kind of," he joked.

"Not what I meant. She could have just kept going after I said sorry but she didn't. She talked to me last night too," I said dumbfounded.

"Dude, I thought you were going to get over her this year?" Scott reminded me.

I shook him off, "That was before she actually talked to me. And she smiled at me! Her genuine smile! Not even her pity smile!"

"You are obsessed," he said laughing as we walked into our English class.

I looked around the room and saw that Isabella was sitting in the second to last row, towards the middle. I looked at Scott and raised my eyebrows. He laughed but he got my message because he headed over to where she was sitting. He sat in the seat diagonally in front of her, leaving the desk in front of her wide open for me. I slid into the seat and turned around to face her.

"Fancy meeting you here," I said with a smile.

She smirked, "Well we all have to take sophomore English don't we?"

I gulped, "I mean yeah, I just meant that this class specifically."

"Stiles," she said and my name sounded so nice coming out of her mouth, "I was kidding. What other classes do you have?"

I smiled and handed her my schedule, "I doubt we have any classes together. You're in all AP classes right?"

She looked at me with raised eyebrows, "I'm in AP Chem and AP Calculus. How did you know that?"

I felt myself flush, "I must have heard it somewhere?"

She nodded, "Right. Well we have Econ, Bio, and lunch together."

"Really?" I asked excited. Maybe she would eat lunch with me and Scott, "That's awesome."

She smiled and opened her mouth to say something but we were unfortunately interrupted.

"As you all know, there was a body found in the woods last night. Before you can think of any scenarios, a suspect is already in custody so you can put all your attention on the syllabus in front of you," Mr. Lane said.

I turned to look at Scott with wide eyes. There was not a suspect in custody because they did not find the other half of the body yet. Scott just shrugged and then put his hands over his ears like something loud was going off. He looked around the room frantically. Suddenly, the door opened to the principal who lead in a new student. He introduced her as Allison Argent. I could tell that Scott was already smitten. The only seat left was behind Scott so she headed over to it. She sat down and Scott turned around to hand her a pen. I snorted, but in my head I thought that maybe this could be the year that we both get girlfriends.

**Isabella's POV**

I was at my locker at the end of the day trying to waste time before the kids were off. I had to go pick them up and then come back here for try outs. I did not want to drive that much because I don't enjoy driving. I groaned grabbing my books as I heard a ruckus next to me. I looked up and saw the new girl from my English class struggling with her locker.

"Need some help?" I offered.

Her head snapped up, "Yes, please!"

I walked down the two lockers to hers, "What's your combo?"

She handed me the slip of paper. I put the combo in and then punched the center and it popped open.

"Wow," she said looking at it in awe, "Thank you…"

"Isabella but you can call me Izzy," I said sticking out my hand.

"Hi Izzy, you sit next to me in English right?" she asked smiling.

"I do," I said going back to my locker, "How do you like Beacon Hills so far?"

"Well we just moved here a week ago so I haven't really gotten accustomed to it yet," she said grabbing her books.

"I understand. I've lived here my whole life and it still surprises me," I said with a snort.

"That's comforting," she said, "I think - ,"

"Oh my god! I love your jacket!" I recognized that voice anywhere. Lydia Martin.

"Oh, thank you," Allison said softly.

"Where did you get it?" she pushed.

"My mom used to be a buyer for a boutique in San Francisco," Allison explained.

"And you are my new best friend," Lydia said. I heard footsteps behind me. I carefully looked over my shoulder and saw Jackson and Lydia kissing. I inwardly groaned. I looked at Allison who looked like she was going to die and snorted.

"As I was saying," she continued to me, "I think that I will like it here."

Lydia saw that she was talking to someone else and pulled away from Jackson. She looked at me with anger in her eyes, "Oh. Hi Isabella."

"Hey Lydia," I said flatly.

"Are you going to the scrimmage?" she asked politely.

I scoffed, she knew I couldn't go but she felt like asking anyway, "Actually I am going. Jake is trying out this year."

Lydia's face softened for two seconds before it went back to her angry face, "Well then you must come to the party."

"You know I can't, Lydia," I said glaring.

"Scrimmage like football?" Allison asked innocently.

Jackson scoffed, "The sport here is lacrosse."

"Oh," Allison said softly.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was time for me to go. I didn't even say goodbye. I just closed my locker and walked away. If Allison wanted to be friends with them then that was fine with me but I wasn't going to join her.

"Bye Izzy!" Allison called after me.

I turned around and waved, "Bye Allison!"

I walked to the parking lot. I needed to get the kids and go to lacrosse try outs. I needed to focus on that part of my life. I got in my car and headed towards the middle school. I figured I should pick Max up first so he can talk to me about school. I got to the school and he was standing by the door with a bunch of boys. He came running to the car and waved goodbye to his friends.

"Hey Max," I said as he got in.

"Hey. Did you know that as a 7th grader, I can join the track team?" he asked excitedly.

"I did not know that," I said with a knowing smile.

"I want to join it!" he exclaimed.

"Good," I said with a smile.

"Where is Jake?" he asked looking around the car like he might be hidden in the backset or something.

"He is trying out for lacrosse and he wants you guys to go watch it," I explained as we pulled into the elementary school parking lot.

"Lacrosse? I love lacrosse!" Max said excited as Lizzie got in the car.

"What about lacrosse?" she asked as she got in her seat.

"Jake is trying out and we get to watch!" Max exclaimed.

"Yay! Cute lacrosse boys," Lizzie said with a giggle.

I laughed, "How was today Lizzie?"

Lizzie began to tell a long, detailed story about what happened for her today. She was getting so excited, using her hands. Max added comments here and there. We pulled into Mrs. Moore's driveway and I got out to go get Charlie. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Moore opened it. Mrs. Moore babysat all of us when we were younger. She stopped doing daycare after Lizzie was in first grade. Last year, when no one could be home for Charlie, she offered to babysit him until he was in first grade. It was a great help to me because it meant she picked him up from half day preschool and took care of him until I could pick him up. He also had fun at her house because she had two gigantic poodles name Emily and Lucy.

"Hi Isabella," she said with a smile.

"Hi Mrs. Moore. Is he ready?" I asked.

Charlie came running out of the house with his backpack, "Let's go before the zombies get us!" he yelled as he pulled me to the car.

"Thank you!" I yelled back to Mrs. Moore.

"No problem sweetie!" she yelled back.

I got Charlie in the car and into his car seat. Lizzie was still telling Max about her day. I got in the drivers side and drove back to the high school. I heard Max explaining to Charlie where we were going and why. He cheered excitedly as we pulled into the parking lot.

I helped the kids out of the car and we started the trek towards the lacrosse field. I was carrying Charlie because he couldn't be trust to walk on his own in parking lots. He was playing with my hair and nuzzling my neck as we walked. We got to the field and walked onto the bleachers. Max and Lizzie wanted to sit close to the bottom so we could cheer Jake on and he could hear us. We sat on the row second from the bottom. The team had just gotten out of the locker rooms and were jogging and stretching.

"Look there's Jake!" Lizzie yelled.

"Go Jake!" Charlie screamed as he clapped.

I laughed, "Go Jacob!"

He turned to look at us and laughed. He waved over his head and continued running. Behind him, I saw Scott and Stiles looking at us. I waved to them and Stiles slowly raised his hand.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Lizzie whispered to me.

"No, he's just a friend," I said chuckling.

"HI IZZY'S BOYFRIEND!" Charlie yelled at the top of his lungs.

Stiles, who was running, looked over at us and tripped over his feet. I felt myself blushing as I put my hand over Charlie's mouth. How I was going to explain this one, I did not know.

**Stiles' POV**

I tried my hardest at try outs because for the first time, I wanted to impress someone. That someone being Isabella. I don't know why. After her brother yelled to me like that, I was flustered and frustrated, sexually and otherwise, all of tryouts. I went to the locker room and got changed into my normal clothes. I was done before Scott so I told him I would meet him at the Jeep. I walked out of the locker room, checking my phone.

"Good job out there," a sweet voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw Isabella, "Oh, um thanks."

"No problem," she said smiling.

"You're cute," a little girl who looked similar to Isabella said.

"Um, thank you?" I said thrown off-guard.

"Lizzie, seriously?" a boy said from behind her.

"Max, Lizzie, knock it off," Isabella said sternly, "Sorry about them."

"No biggie, they are brother and sister. They fight all the time right?" I said awkwardly.

She nodded, "You'd - ,"

"You're Izzy's boyfriend!" a small boy said. I hadn't seen him standing next to her before but now that I saw him, he looked like an exact replica of Jake and Max.

"Charlie," Isabella said bending down to look at him.

"Isabella and I are just friends," I said quickly.

"Who the hell calls you Isabella?" Jake said laughing. He came walking out of the locker room with his usual stoner attire. How were they siblings?

"Um, Stiles," she said pointing at me.

"Oh, hey man," he said picking up Charlie.

"Hey," I said, "I should actually get going.

"See ya," Jake said walking away with the three younger kids.

Isabella followed after them but stopped when she was next to me. We started walking together to the parking lot. She looked like she wanted to say something but she didn't.

"Do you not like when people call you Isabella?" I asked suddenly.

She laughed, "No, adults are just usually the only people who call me that. Them and Lydia."

"Oh," I said, "What does everyone else call you?"

"Well everyone, with the exception of Charlie, calls me Izzy. Charlie calls me Iz cause he can't exactly say Izzy without sounding like he has marbles in his mouth," she said shrugging.

"Well I guess I will call you Izzy then," I said as we reached her car.

"You can call me whatever you want," she said with a smirk as she got in her car.

Well my goal for this year of not falling more in love with Isabella Carter has gone down the drain. I'm more in love than I thought was possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Teen Wolf.**

**Izzy's POV**

"I have something I need to talk to you about," Jake said softly from the seat next to me. We had just dropped off all of the kids at school and were now making our way to the high school.

"Oh, that sounds ominous," I said with a chuckle.

"It's nothing serious," he mumbled.

"Then talk to me," I said getting annoyed.

"You know how the scrimmage to find out who makes first line is tonight right?" I nodded, "Well, there is a celebratory party at Lydia's afterwards and I was thinking that since I've been so good I could possibly go."

I snorted, "Jake, you have been good for less than 1 week, I don't think that means you deserve the right to go party with a bunch of idiots."

"Those idiots used to be your best friends," he pointed out.

"Used to is the key term there," I argued, "Stop getting off topic, the point is you haven't exactly proved your behavior is changing and I don't think a party is the best thing to happen right now."

"What if I promise not to drink?" he begged.

"And not get high?" I asked with a smirk, knowing it would be hard for him to promise.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, I won't drink or get high."

"Then you can go," I said with a smirk.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever," I said getting out of the car.

"You could come too, ya know," he said getting out as well.

"Yes and what about the three kids at home?" I asked sarcastically, walking to the doors.

"Have Max watch them," he suggested falling into step with me.

"Our house would be burned down and Lizzie would probably murder him," I argued, "Besides I don't want to go."

"Not even if a certain lacrosse player with a certain stupid name asked you?" he asked bumping his shoulder into mine.

"I don't know who you are talking about and this hypothetical person would never ask me to a party," I said softly.

"Come on, Iz. You can trick Max and Lizzie but you can't trick me. I see the way you look at him, the only other guy you ever looked at that way was - ," I cut him off.

"Was no one. I told you we don't speak of that, okay?" I hissed at him as I got to my locker.

"Fine, but just think about having fun at least once in your life," he shouted as he walked away from me towards his locker bay.

I got my English book out of my locker and then slammed it shut. I walked quickly to class. I grabbed the seat that I had been sitting in all week. The one behind Stiles. The one that sparked conversation between Stiles and I. To be honest, I didn't expect him to want to talk to me with Lydia sitting like two inches away but he seemed like he wanted to be friends with me or something. As I was thinking about how Stiles feels about Lydia, I looked up and saw Stiles and Scott walking in the door. I smiled at them.

"Good morning, Izzy," Scott said taking the seat diagonally in front of me.

"Good morning, Scott," I responded.

"Are you going to the scrimmage tonight?" Stiles asked sitting down and immediately turning around.

"Um, probably," I said nervously.

"What about the party?" Stiles asked with a smile.

"Oh, I can't go," I said looking at my desk.

"Why not?" Scott asked.

"Well I have to babysit and I wasn't exactly invited," I said still looking down.

"What if I was um, inviting you?" Stiles stuttered.

My head snapped up, "What?"

"You know, so you could go. We don't have to go together or anything," Stiles said with his eyes wide.

My heart plummeted to my stomach, "Right, well thanks but I still have to babysit since I gave Jake the night off."

"Oh, that sucks," Stiles said softly.

"Yeah," I said softly.

Just then the teacher walked in and began the lecture. I've never been more relieved to not have to talk to someone. I focused on my notes all hour. When the bell rang, I quickly gathered my things and ran to my next class, avoiding Stiles. I could still feel my heart in my stomach. Why would he ask me to go with him? I'm such an idiot.

**Stiles' POV**

There is literally no point in going to the party tonight. I don't want to sit there while everyone else hooks up with everyone else. I think I'll probably just stay home. But, now that Scott made first line, he is definitely going to want to go and party his ass off. Plus he got a date with the new girl. So even he will probably be hooking up with her. My life sucks ass.

"Hey Stiles," a sweet voice says from behind me. I whipped around and see Izzy walk up to me.

"Hey Izzy," I say with a smile.

"Did you make first line?" she asks with a smile.

"Unsurprisingly, no," I say with a snort.

"Well did you at least make the team?" she asks hopefully.

"Yep, I'm a bench warmer again," I say with a chuckle.

"Hey, someone has to do it," she says with a shrug.

"That's true I guess," I say with a smile.

"Well have fun at the party tonight, watch out for my brother, will ya?" she says with a worried smile.

"Sure," I say sadly.

"See you on Monday, Stiles," she says as she gets in her car.

"Yeah, see ya," I say even though she can't hear me.

I wish she were going to the party. At least then I would possibly have someone to talk to.

**Izzy's POV**

I was sitting on the couch with Max, watching some stupid Disney channel show. Lizzie and Charlie were asleep and had been for almost an hour. My phone started ringing, I looked at Max and he gave me a glare telling me to leave the room. I answered my phone without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Izzy?" Stiles said back.

"Stiles? Why are you calling me?" I asked confused.

"Well, remember how I promised that I would look out for Jake?" he said softly.

"Yeah," I said getting worried.

"Well I was at the party and he wasn't drinking but then Scott got sick so I had to drive him home. I got back to the party like ten minutes ago and Jake is completely shitfaced," he said rapidly.

"I'll be there in five minutes," I said hanging up the phone.

I walked back into the living room and found Max unmoved from the couch, "I have to go get Jake. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of Lizzie and Charlie if they wake up," he said not looking up.

"Okay, thanks Max," I said grabbing my purse and keys.

"No problem, I'm used to you having to run to Jake's rescue," he said bitterly.

I was taken aback by his tone of voice, "Max, you know I would do the same thing for you."

"I don't think you would," he mumbled.

I sighed and walked out the door. I got in my car and drove towards Lydia's. I ended up having to park at the end of the street due to all of the cars lining the driveway and street. I got out and headed towards her house. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Teenagers were everywhere. Standing with red cups, dancing, hooking up, some kids were building a beer can tower, and I couldn't see Jake anywhere. I walked further into the party looking for Jake or Stiles but I couldn't find either of them. I walked to the doors to the back porch and I felt a hand on my shoulder. Thinking it was Stiles or Jake, I turned around. Unfortunately, I came face to face with Jackson.

"Izzy, I'm glad you came," he said with a smirk, leaning closer.

"Have you seen my brother, Jackson?" I asked pushing his hand off my shoulder.

"Maybe he is upstairs, I'll look with you," he said with a wink.

"Jackson, stop," I said crossing my arms.

"Why? Don't you want to go relive this time last year? You know it was a year ago right?" he asked stepping closer.

"You mean the biggest mistake of my life? Yeah I know that it was a year ago," I said lying just to hold my ground.

"Don't you want to try it again? We were so good together," he said stepping even closer, putting his hand on my waist.

I tried to step away but his grip on my waist tightened, "Jackson, stop. You have a girlfriend and you're drunk."

"Both of those things might be true but it doesn't change how I feel about you," he said pulling me closer.

"Jackson! Stop!" I yelled trying to get away.

"Hey Jackass," I heard Jake yell.

Jackson turned his head to look at the boy who yelled at him, still not loosening his grip on me. "What do you want loser?"

"Let go of my sister," Jake said stepping forward.

"This loser is your brother?" he asked looking at me.

"He isn't a loser," I argued struggling out of his grip.

"Let her go," Jake said again.

Jackson let me go and practically threw me to Jake who passed me to someone else. I turned my head and saw Stiles holding my shoulders. I didn't want him to see this. I didn't want him, or anyone else for that matter, to know about me and Jackson.

"Jake, it isn't worth it. Let's go," I said going over to him, knowing he was going to try and fight Jackson.

"Iz, I have to. He just tried to hurt you," he said finally looking at me. I saw that his eyes were bloodshot.

"Yeah, and the only reason I am here is cause you are drunk. Otherwise none of this would have happened," I snapped at him.

He frowned, "How did you know?"

"Stiles called me. I told him to keep an eye on you and he did just that," I explained.

"Figures, any way that he can get in your pants he is going to try," Jake said with a snort.

"Please just don't fight him and I'll drive us home," I begged.

He sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you," I said walking towards the door.

"But first," Jake said and stepped towards Jackson. He swung his arm back and then connected it to Jackson's nose. Jackson fell down almost instantly. Jake walked towards the door and I followed him out. I was in the driveway walking towards the car when Stiles caught up to us.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he fell into step with me.

"I mean I probably have bruises on my hips but I'm fine," I said softly.

"You guys seem to bring a lot of trouble," he said with a snort.

"Jake has anger issues and I have a habit of making bad decisions," I explained.

"Was one of those bad decisions dating Jackson Whittemore?" he asked quietly.

"Honestly? I wish we dated. That would make me feel less like shit about what we actually were," I said with a snort.

"What were you?" he asked.

"I don't want you to judge me," I said softly.

"I would never," he said.

"Fine. It was at this party last year. My mom had died a week before. I was drunk, Jackson was there, I was practically in love with him. He and Lydia weren't dating yet. And, well, one thing led to another. We ended up having sex in Lydia's parents' bedroom. Then Lydia walked in. I didn't know she liked him and I was still drunk and I started crying and Jackson was a jackass and I regret everything about that night," I explained rapidly.

"Oh," was all Stiles said.

"You said you wouldn't judge," I said quietly as we approached the car.

"I'm not judging, just processing," he said slowly.

"Well it is a lot to process. I have to get home though. I left Max in charge and that can end badly," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, of course," he said looking up at me.

I hugged him, "Thank you for calling me about Jake."

He hugged me back, "Yeah, no problem."

I let go and stepped back, opening the car door, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see ya later," he said scratching the back of his neck.

I got in the car and turned toward Jake. He was rubbing his eyes and had his head resting on the window. I started the car and headed towards our house.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" Jake asked softly.

"If you know why are you asking?" I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry okay? I got carried away. I made first line and I got really excited. The guys were trying to make me feel welcomed. I should have said no. I should have kept my promise to you. I'm sorry," he said looking at me.

"Thank you for apologizing but it doesn't change anything," I said softly pulling into the driveway.

"Please don't tell dad. I made a mistake but it won't happen again. I promise," Jake begged getting out of the car.

"I'm not going to tell him," I mumbled walking up the driveway.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed catching up to me.

"It's not cause I want to protect you. It's cause I don't want to talk to him," I explained opening the front door.

Standing the foyer was my father. He was in his suit and holding his briefcase which means he must have just gotten home before we did. He turned around to look at Jake and me and I knew that he was pissed.

"Where the hell were you two?" he asked stepping towards us.

"I had to go pick up Jake. I left Max in charge. I was only gone for 30 minutes," I explained walking past him.

"So you left my children in the care of a twelve year old to go pick up this delinquent from god only knows where. Is that correct?" he asked following me into the kitchen.

"Yep, that's correct. I went to pick up 'that delinquent' as you so nicely put it. He is your child too ya know. So am I. Or do you forget that since we aren't cute little kids in elementary school anymore?" I snapped putting my hands on my hips. Jake walked into the kitchen watching our argument.

"Excuse me young lady. You have no right to speak to me like that," he argued.

"And you have no right to be mad at her," Jake retorted stepping in between us.

"Jake, don't," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"She is here taking care of us while you go and work for three days straight. She stepped up to take mom's place when she died but she also took your place cause you can't handle your shit. You are never here so you have no right to talk to her like you know what is best for this family. She has been more of a parent than you have been in the past year so the fatherly advice is not needed," Jake yelled, getting in his face.

"Iz," a tiny voice said from behind our father. Charlie walked around my father and up to me. He held his arms up so I bent down to pick him up. He curled into my side and put his head in the crook of my neck.

My father watched this whole interaction and rolled his eyes. He huffed and turned around to walk upstairs without any further word. Jake turned to look at me, shook his head, then walked up the stairs.

I carried Charlie up the stairs and to his room. I tucked him into bed. He curled up under his blanket and immediately fell asleep. I walked down the hallway to my room. I threw myself on my bed and passed out for the rest of the night.

**Stiles' POV**

"So she had sex with Jackson?" Scott asked confused as we drove to school.

"Apparently," I sighed.

"Does this like change your opinion of her or something?" he asked.

"I don't know. I promised her that I wouldn't judge her but it's kind of hard to keep that promise when I saw how he acted around her last night," I explained.

"Maybe he thought it meant more than she did. Or he was just being a jackass like he always is," Scott suggested.

I shrugged, "Or he is in love with her and I will never be able to compete with that."

"You have one thing that he doesn't," Scott said with a smirk as we pulled into the parking lot of the school.

"What? A shitty blue Jeep?" I said getting out of the car.

"A best friend who is a werewolf," he exclaimed falling into step beside me.

"How is that supposed to help in this situation?" I asked, annoyed.

"There she is," he said pointing to her, "You go over and talk to her about last night. I'll stand next to you and listen to her heartbeat. Casually ask her about Jackson and we will know if she is telling the truth or not."

"Fine," I said walking over to Izzy.

"Hey Stiles," she said smiling, "Scott."

"Hey Izzy," we both said.

"How was the rest of your night?" she asked.

"Pretty boring, I left after you did," I explained.

"Oh, yeah I must have taken the excitement with me," she said sarcastically.

I laughed, "Yeah I have a question for you about that."

"Oh god, what?" she asked with a small smile.

"Well remember how last night you told me about you and Jackson?" I asked scratching the back of my neck.

She looked a Scott wearily, "Um, obviously."

"Right, um, do you like still have feelings for him?" I asked turning red.

She blushed, "No, that ship has sailed. Why?"

I looked at Scott and he nodded, which I assumed meant she didn't lie, "I was just wondering cause you know he kind of sucked last night and if you still had feelings for him or something I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Um, I'm fine. But thanks for asking I guess," she said confused.

That went better than planned but I have a feeling that she didn't believe me. We walked into school making small talk. I'm not saying that last night was a good thing with all of the Jackson drama but I'm not saying it was a bad thing either. At least now Izzy knows she can trust me,


End file.
